Between Blood, Salt and Feathers
by early-recoil
Summary: AU) In the world of Winchester, nothing is much of a surprise anymore until it is. This is the story of a girl who was murdered, sent to Purgatory and then brought back to life. She never did anything to anyone, but her future makes her dangerous. Even worse, her potential makes her a key piece on the chess board between Heaven and Hell. Only after it's over will she know her fate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I am redoing this whole thing. I was NOT happy about it and for the life of me**  
><strong>I couldn't get myself into it. So, I decided to redo it. Same idea, same inspiration just done <strong>  
><strong>differently. Hopefully this will make things seem to flow smoother. Bare with me folks, trying<strong>  
><strong>my best here. <strong>

**To clear up some worries I have for the ones who will be reading, this is kinda my own universe.**  
><strong>The war between Heaven and Hell is about to kick off again, yes again. Lucy and Michael are in the cage<strong>  
><strong>along with Adam. You'll see some familiar along the way and lots of things where I am sure you will wonder...<strong>  
><strong>WTH is she doing? :) But with that being said, hope you enjoy this and don't kill me.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING SPN.**

Chapter 1 : And The Path Is Chosen

The alarm on her cell went off, blaring some annoying sound that only managed to frustrate the teenager. The darkness of her bedroom comforted her and mocked her. Blindly, eyes still shut, she reached for her cell phone and shut the alarm off. Then it vibrated and made a 'popping' sound. In the darkness she grunted and prepared her eyes for the tortuously bright cell phone. Her eyes watered as she repeatedly blinked and sighed. Then as her watering dark brown eyes skimmed the text message, her body shot up. With a new found alertness the teenage girl jumped out of bed and turned her light on. With a wide smile and a bouncy demeanor she slipped into her blue fuzzy house shoes and ran down the hallway to the stairs. Already she smelt coffee brewing, her parents were awake.

"Mom? Dad?" She shouted down, carefully bounding down the polished wooden stairs. Her smile was still on her face when she burst into the kitchen, holding up her phone like a mad woman. Standing in the kitchen was her father, Frank. He was in his usual work clothes, blue pants and a blue short sleeve button up shirt that had his name stitched above the breast pocket. Frank Childs, Childs Auto Repair. He looked up at her from his steaming hot coffee cup, squinting and fighting a grin.

"Yeah kid?" He asked, voice still heavily laden with sleep. The teen had to take a moment to catch her breath before she motioned to her phone enthusiastically.

"Madison said her mom and dad bought her four tickets to the Thorned Crown concert tonight!" Her big brown eyes were wide and shining with elation, her Dad blinked but was struggling to keep his face together.

"Oh that's nice." His voice was neutral and the girl's face fell, obviously disappointed. He cleared his throat and scratched his clean-shaven chin. "What's the matter Felix?" His daughter's body language gave her away. The shoulders slumped, her arms went limp and the severe case of bed head had her looking pitiful.

"Well...Madison invited me to go...remember you'd said..." Felix blinked and sighed, had he really forgotten? Frank decided he couldn't put her through anymore torment, but before he could say anything his wife glided into the room.

"Oh, shame on you Frank! Of course you can go honey, your father was just being mean." The lilting warm voice of Aileen Childs immediately made Felix squeal in victory.

"Really?" The teen looked to her father for confirmation and he nodded, laughing.

"Yes, really. David had already asked me if it was okay to let Madison invite you. I don't see the harm in...oomph!" He never got to finish the sentence before Felix had nearly tackled him into the kitchen counter. She was hugging him tightly with her thin arms, her bushy dark brown hair tickling his nose and getting into his coffee. Aileen stood off the the side, smiling. Felix repeatedly thanked him and kissed his cheek before going to her Mom, showing her the same appreciation.

"Just remember, check in with us every little while. Make sure you stay with Madison and her father. No wandering off or anything, I know you're 16 now but..." Felix nodded, getting serious for a moment to agree to her parents more than fair terms. Her dark eyes took in her mother's pinned up blonde hair, white blouse and pencil skirt. Her makeup was very modest, but she was beautiful all the same. Her parents seemed to beam at her for a moment.

"I promise. As soon as the concert's over I will call to let you know I am on my way home." She offered up as she pushed the wild mess of hair out of her face. The teen's smile was unwavering until her father checked his wrist watch and shook his head.

"Well, it's that time. Felix you have less than an hour to do whatever it is you do to get ready for school..." Frank smiled and quickly set his coffee down before he kissed his wife and daughter goodbye. Felix scurried upstairs and shut her door, bouncing to her CD player and pressing play. The sounds of Thorned Crown filled her room as she quickly grabbed her jeans and a sweater for school. Today was going to be the best day of school ever because there was no possible way she could be brought down right now. The 16-year-old sang along to the religious lyrics as she texted Madison back to confirm that she was allowed to go.

Before long she was done and trying not to trip over herself as she tugged her sneakers on. Her mother was also on her way out the door, grinning as her teen daughter giggled and blushed. They hugged and went separate ways. Minuets later the school bus showed up and Felix bolted on, finding the excited waving hands of her bestie. She joined Madison and the girls began gushing over the concert they'd get to attend tonight.

The school day went by sluggishly and when the bell rang, Felix practically jumped from her desk and ran full throttle towards her locker. She threw everything inside and ran to where Madison would be waiting for her at the exit on the far end of the school. Madison's mom was supposed to pick them up and then they'd head to the Cho house for dinner. After dinner they'd hit the road for the hour drive to Kannapolis to see their favorite Christian band. Uhg, today was just too perfect. Felix smiled at her bestie. Madison grabbed her hand as they dived into Mrs. Cho's Jeep Cherokee.

Meanwhile, unseen to the eyes of all the bustling teenagers in the highschool, stood a woman. Her face was a mask of seriousness with a touch of frustration. Her perfectly straight red hair glistened underneath the simple black head band. The woman's suit was perfectly pressed and neat. Classic black and white. Nothing out of place. She blinked as she watched the Jeep drive away. Her brows slightly furrowed, her lips formed a tight line.

"Hello Anahara." A deep gravely voice called to the woman. She didn't react, she just stood there. "You look troubled." The woman tilted her head up slightly before casting a side glance to her company.

"Hello Castiel. No, I am not troubled. I am just...contemplating the swift passage of time for my charge." The woman's voice softened for a moment, as the side of her mouth twitched.

"Yes, the passage of time for humans is very much different from our own. How is the girl?" The man asked, standing beside Anahara completely still and a serious expression to out do the woman anyday. He waited patiently for her response, and finally it came.

"Felix is well. She is healthy and her personal relationships are blossoming. Academically she is one of the top in her class. Last week she was elected as the teen bible study leader for her congregation. The girl's happiness is boundless at this time." Anahara replied, turning more to face her fellow angel. Castiel gave a simple nod and made eye contact with her.

"Lieing is a sin, surely I don't need to remind you of that." Though it was a reprimand, Castiel's voice was soft. Anahara sighed and let her shoulders relax slightly, her mouth going bacck to it usual shape.

"Within the week Felix will no longer be guarded. My order's have been changed to rejoin the garrison and resume my post." Her sharp green eyes looked conflicted as Castiel's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's a good thing. I thought being put on Guardian duty was punishment..." The woman broke her collected composure and openly scoffed. It surprised the man.

"A good thing? Felix will be unprotected Castiel! They aren't assigning someone to replace me! There is still three years until the end of her Wait." Anahara paused and took a deep breath, seeing the other angel mentally working through what she was saying. "Haven't you seen her path?" Castiel blinked and looked away from her, watching as parents showed up to collect their offspring.

"No, but I have heard the whispers about her. I don't know what to believe anymore. There's so much chaos in Heaven, not to mention what I have been dealing with..." Anahara's eyebrow shot up, her mouth drawn tight again.

"Which is exactly why Felix needs someone who can protect her! Once I am gone she will be an open target. The attempts on her life have been rising. Just last week I had two demons come after her, she almost noticed. Her destiny is too important to leave her on her own." Another pause fell between the angels. "If Felix dies or her path deviates too much, this war could spill over onto Earth. It isn't just humans who need her to live Castiel, angels do too." Cas listened and seen the conviction Anahara had in her charge. Indeed, the girl could potentially be a crucial asset in the war to come.

"Have you spoken to..." He went to ask but she bristled up.

"Yes, seems as if they don't care. Sometimes Castiel, I think they want the war. And...sometimes I wonder if I do too." Her dark gaze met his before her eyes lightened up. "But when I become frustrated with our brothers and sisters, I watch Felix. She's a merciful light in this enclosing darkness. I have faith in her, not Heaven, not like I used to. Even the Pathfinder couldn't see how it ends for her, but he did tell me there would eventually be a fork in her Path." Castiel nodded, understanding this.

"Some humans do, but it's not very common." Anahara nodded and continued on.

"One way will take her to her dream. Veterinarian, husband, and three children. A long life of happiness. The other, well, it's much different." Anahara's eyes became dark once more, her lips taught. "As much as I want Felix happy, we are going to need her. Castiel this human girl will change everything. We just need one thing to happen at the right time." The man tilted his head, absorbing everything Anahara had been saying. Many angels were whispering about this curious devout girl who seemed absolutely normal.

"But isn't it forbidden to interfere with the natural order of a human's fate? It's their personal decisions and actions that make their Paths." His voice sounded more assertive, warning. The woman took a deep breath and nodded before she clasped her hands together behind her back.

"Indeed. But, I think you will find it hard to disagree with me once you know what her deciding factor is Castiel." He clenched his jaw and tried to push down the uneasiness he was feeling at the direction this conversation had turned. He'd been in the neighborhood and just thought to pop over and check in on his sister. He'd been told the girl was high priority a few years ago, he was curious after what some of the other's had been whispering.

"Tell me." Anahara slowly let a rueful smile barely contort her lips as she appraised his face.

"Dean Winchester."

* * *

><p><span>A Week Later<span>

The Child's house was empty except for Felix as she got ready for church. She double checked her carefully straightened hair, made sure her white skirt was sitting right on her hips. The teen chewed her lip as she slid on the pastel green cardigan over the yellow muscle shirt. Tonight would be her first night officially leading her groups Bible study. All week she'd searched for scriptures to focus around. Since it was so close to being Thanksgiving, she'd found a few pertaining to being thankful. She was proud of herself, so was her parents and Pastor Phillip. The pastor happened to also be her Uncle on her father's side. He was a good man, never married and no kids. From what her father had said, Uncle Phillip had went through a very rough patch for the majority of his youth all the way to his early thirties.

At around 35 he'd found God and decided to settle down here in Salisbury to be close to his remaining family. Occasionally at family dinners Felix would ask him about his life before, but he'd give her some vague answer that would just leave her with more questions. Even her father would shut her down in her pursuit to know more about her beloved Uncle and Pastor. But today wasn't a day for questioning, but being ready. Once her clothes were in order and her shoes were on her feet, Felix grabbed her messenger bag and cell phone. She checked the clock, she still had thirty minuets to get to the church. But if she got there early, she'd be able to get everything ready in the Teen room. So without any more stalling Felix grabbed her house keys and made out the door. She locked up and took off towards the church. Her mother would get off work and head straight to church, her father always did the same.

Her flats made a clacking sound on the side walk as she briskly walked past her neighbors houses. Her brown eyes looking at the colors on the trees, wondering at the beauty God had created. Felix mentally rehashed things she'd say if many of her peers asked questions. So many things were on her mind these days. School, her upcoming assessment tests and now the study group. But she knew she could handle it. All these things would give her good experience for college and her adult life. God would see her through. As Felix thought these things, she failed to notice the man who'd began trailing her. She hummed to herself as she crossed a street and readjusted her bag. Taking a right to cut some distance off, she went through the Killian's driveway and waved at them as they climbed into their car. Felix knew she'd see them at church shortly.

She dodged between the Dogwood trees that naturally marked off the Killian's property from the church. Almost there she reminded herself. A few more steps later she stumbled and fell over a branch that had fallen from the tree. Severley disappointed in the fact her skirt was now covered in grass stains and dirt, she huffed and made her way back onto her feet. Felix grumbled and grabbed the branch to move it out of the way when she noticed something odd about it...it had been cut off. The wood was still green... Something about it didn't sit right with her, it made her nerves tingle. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she let the branch fall onto the ground. The 16 year old took another step, the church was just across the lawn...

Somewhere behind her a twig snapped and leaves rustled. Felix's head snapped around to try to spot whatever it was, but nothing was there. Her heart was pounding as a little voice in her head told her to run. But fear had a tight grip and she found herself paralyzed where she was.

"Hello?" She croaked out. A minuet stretched by and after convincing herself nobody was there, she began walking again. This time her pace was nearly a jog. Her ears heard the familiar sounds of car doors shutting and happy laughter as the many members were showing up for their weekly service. Almost there, she kept reminding herself. Her heart began to slow back down to normal the closer and closer she got. She wasn't ever walking alone by herself again. "Whew." Felix whispered when she was no more than twenty yards from the back entrance to the church. Her right hand gripped the strap for her messenger bag tightly.

"Hey!" A voice spoke behind her and she faltered, turning sharply out of surprise. A man was walking towards her. He was tall and broad, old jacket with the hood pulled up to shield his face. His cargo pants were dirty and his hands looked no better. He wasn't stopping his pace and Felix began backing up. Then something snapped in her and she dropped her bag to run, but thick muscular arms snatched her up. A strong hand clamped over her mouth. Felix tried to scream and fight but her tiny frame was nothing for him. Her eyes watered as she seen he was taking her to the alley behind the old gas station that hadn't been open in years. There was an old shed that some of the local kids used to smoke pot and drink in. The busts were made every other weekend, Felix had heard all kinds of rumors about the shed.

Still, she kicked and tried to bite the mans hand, but he didn't acknowledge her. Her captor bent down under the chain link fence and kept on until they were shrouded in the darkness of the shed. The old metal door was pulled down and he fished out some duct tape from his jacket pocket. He taped her mouth shut and bound her wrists, then her ankles. Once she'd been secured and sat in a wooden chair he'd drug to the center of the room, he pulled out a cell phone and spoke in a language she didn't understand. The call only took a few seconds, and when he was done he turned to face her. There was just enough light streaming in through the dirty and molded windows to where she could see him. He took two steps and crouched down. His face was still mostly shrouded from her under the hood of his jacket, but she'd never forget the smell of his breath.

Putrid. Rotten. It turned her stomach as he smiled and bared perfect white teeth. She wanted to look away, but found she couldn't. The man reached a hand up and slowly pulled the hood back. He was handsome, so very handsome it almost distracted her from the horror of her situation. But when her eyes met his, she knew the devil was real. Everything she'd read about evil was true. The eyes peering back into her's were solid black. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she watched him pull a long and terrifying knife from the inside pocket of the jacket.

"Time to go night night, little girl."


	2. Sugar Cookie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SPN.**

**Chapter Two : Sugar Cookie **

Two Years Later

It was a beautiful day on the road, more so than others. The sun was shining and the wind was cool as it ran over the length of the black Impala. It's driver sat back and relaxed, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel. The cassette player was pumping out the all too familiar sound of The Eagles. Dean Winchester grinned and elbowed his younger brother, distracting him from his thoughts.

"C'mon man! Look at this day! Baby is cruisin' along the pavement as if it's butter, for once we don't have a set plan...what's got you all pouty over there?" Sam sighed at his brother's question. He looked over to see Dean's face full of mirth. The younger Winchester finally allowed himself to relax a little.

"Nothing's wrong Dean, just weird not being on a set course to somewhere." The issue was understandable, but Dean chose to wave his brother off.

"Psht, we need to make the best of it. Knowin' our luck, those feathered bastards will have something for us soon." Sam sighed and nodded in agreement. Dean's foot pushed a little harder on the gas pedal as they reached the Georgia state line. Though Sam hadn't chipped in on ideas, Dean knew exactly where he was going. It had been years since he'd been and wasn't sure when the last time his brother had went, either. The older man grinned as he thought about cold beer and sun kissed skin on hot sand. The Impala engine revved and roared, shooting down the highway.

* * *

><p>It was so cold here. The floor was cold. The walls were cold. The material on her skin was cold, too. Everything was cold and calculated. Nothing had any will of it's own. No life. Just sterile linoleum tiles and the frequent smell of rubbing alcohol. Nothing could exist here that wanted to live happily. Happiness wasn't permitted. Use of her brain wasn't permitted. Her tongue wasn't even permitted so they silenced it. They took it away. The muscle was still in her mouth but she wasn't of the ability to use it anymore.<p>

The girl spoke inside her head. Whispering and sneering at the white coats. She screamed and kicked, bit and scratched at them...even if only in her head. She blinked as she stared at the white walls while she sat on her white bed. The mattress held nearly no cushion, but it would offer her some comfort if she found the right spot. Spot. The girl had spots on her nose, Mommy had told her. They were brown sugar sprinkled on top. She was pulled from a mold and finished with love. She loved her. Daddy loved her. God loved her. Loved. Past tense. She missed love. Missed, also past tense.

Her throat tightened as she began rocking barely from side to side. The word made her itchy to think about. It was dangerous and overused. People were too easy to love. They were desperate for it, made someone do radical things. Makes you cry, makes you scream, makes you take life...she blinked. Life. No life was here, not anymore. She was perceptive, she had breath, but she wasn't alive...was she? This didn't feel like life, it felt like slow death. No, she had been alive before this body had been hurt. Before needles poisoned it and they cut inside the flesh. Scarred her to the eye and to the soul. Before she'd been left all alone to her own darkness. She felt her skin break out in goose bumps. Darkness. The thought alone made her whimper and pull her legs up to her chest, hugging them tightly to herself.

A loud moan left the girl, echoing off the four walls and the metal bed frame. It sounded like a monster. Darkness and monsters. She closed her eyes and buried her face against bony knees. She'd seen darkness and monsters. The trees and the smells. Nobody believed she said, but she'd seen them. Gnashing teeth and bloody hands. Ripping and howling. Her body shivered again and she almost choked on a sob. With seconds the metal door swung open and a middle-aged woman came in. She was a candy cane. Tall and white, flaming red hair and bright red nail polish. Her nails always looked like candy, didn't fell like it though. Glossy as they may be, they left terrible marks.

"Ms. Childs, are you okay?" The deceptively sweet voice asked. The girl stopped rocking and cast a look her way. The woman's wide bright blue eyes were big and round. They were like marbles. Cold and hard as this room. She didn't nod or shake her head, she just looked at her. Her controlled facial expressions help to that of fake interest. "Are you okay? I heard you making noise." Again, she remained silent, trying to think about brown sugar freckles. She heard the woman huff and the door close. She was about to feel relief before she came right back in with a Behavioral Health Tech. BHT. Bacon ham tomato. She loved sandwiches with bacon, ham and tomato. Then a tight grip on her arms distracted her as she realized what was going on. No. No more darkness. Leave her alone!

But as usual, with minimal struggle, she zoned out while the candy cane woman injected her with the poison. The man gently eased her down onto her back and she felt her limbs becoming numb. Candy Cane left the room, saying something behind her as the door shut. It locked. The man, she never bothered to know his name, he remained seated beside her on the bed. The fuzzy fog was returning to her vision. No darkness yet, her eyes watered. That wasn't the darkness shot, it was the silencer shot. The tears welled up and spilled over as she took a deep breath, shaking as it left her lungs. Lungs were like balloons, wonder if her's would pop eventually. Sooner better than later.

"Felix, you look disturbed today." The man told her as he looked towards the metal door and its minute window. "Maybe you are lonely? Can't blame you, these white walls are killer on the mind. I think Hitler did a study with a bunch of retards or something. Put people in plain rooms without any stimulation...see if they lost their minds..." He paused before touching her face, luckily she could no longer feel it. It reminded Felix of death the way he touched her. She did not shiver. "I think we both know you've been crazy for a while though, right?" A smug smirk crossed his face before he trailed his fingers from her face to the collar of her button up white shirt. Though she could not feel anything, she could still see. Felix watched as his hand twitched before palming the buttons undone and staring at her exposed chest.

She squeezed her eyes shut then. The teen didn't want to be in this white room anymore. She'd rather be dead, again. Really dead. Not this dead. Send her back or set her free. God? Please. Anything but this. Take her brown sugar freckles away, break her mold, bring back the darkness...just save her now. She heard everything shift as he stood and crawled on top of her. More tears, no she couldn't feel his intrusiveness on her body, but she knew how it was being defiled. Felix squeezed her eyes tighter. White walls, alcohol, candy canes and a flimsy mattress. These were her daily routines. She was nothing here. Just pills, shots and moments of fear.

As the man breathed on her face she tried harder and harder to will her brain into shut down. She was told by her doctor to find happy places. He told her that she needed to stop making up things. Stop creating nightmares. Felix knew it wasn't her fault, not totally. They were afraid of what they couldn't explain. Mommy and Daddy brought her here, panicked and scared. The holy man from church even crossed her off. Fear, she caused fear in everyone. Not here though, here she was another white wall with a silenced tongue. The teen was a doll for white coats. Enigma.

Soon the tears dried up and she just laid there. Like other times it didn't take much time for him to finish. She heard the mattress shift again and she opened her eyes. No emotion got through as the fogginess got worst. Felix felt dizzy. The world went blurry and she could see him sliding her pants back up, buttoning her shirt up. He gave her a once over and pulled out his key chain, letting himself out. The lights went out. Total darkness. She always hated being immobile in darkness, scared her more than the white coats did. She'd seen what lived in the darkness. Gnashing teeth and eager nails sharp as razors. Her throat tightened by will, holding in a strangled scream.

Visions flashed behind her closed eyes, reminding her why she scared everyone.  
>Felix really had died. She'd been buried and mourned. Instead of Heaven, the place she'd always wanted to see as a small child, she'd ended up in a forest. Colors were muted and it was so quiet. No birds or crickets, nothing normal or expected of a forest. Just blood and bone. The constant running. The constant dying. Felix would die, and come back whole again. The days seemed so short and the nights so long. After a while she knew she was changing, her thought process was different. She knew everything was different. The teen was broken viciously, her logic warped and made new. She was different but not stupid. She knew what was right and wrong, well, most of the time. That place changed her, raped her of most of her humanity. Then one day, she woke up in the darkness of her casket.<p>

Felix can't remember how she had gotten out, but she does remember ringing the door bell to her house. Her Mommy had answered, wiping her flour caked hands on her apron. She'd had a noticeable baby bump. Her face had instantly paled, seeing her dead daughter on the front porch. Felix wasn't mad at her. She understood. She'd seen herself in the glass on the windows. Her hair was tousled, the white lacy dress she'd been buried in was caked in dirt and grass. Her small hands were bloody from the damage they took getting out she'd guessed. Her mother's scream had startled her though. It sent her stepping back before Felix could reach to help keep her from falling. Aileen had landed hard, unconscious. Immediately after Felix had ran inside and called 911...

The memory wasn't helping. She needed the nothing darkness. She wanted sleep. Too many things that made her scar covered skin crawl and tingle. She heard one last thing before sleep took her away from white walls...Sleep tight, sugar cookie.

* * *

><p><span>Two Days Later<span>

"Sweet Lord, Sammy! I am havin' a Farrah Faucet flash back!" Dead hissed to his younger brother as he balanced the two drinks in his hands. His green eyes were glued to the tall blonde who was walking with a group of girls. Between carrying drinks and navigating around people, it was hard to continue checking the girl out as the Winchesters looked for a bare spot in the sand to park it. Sure enough, Dean almost stumbled over a guy who shot him an angry look. He mumbled an apology before grumbling about 'frat boys of the south'. The younger Winchester carefully made his way to a bare spot, not too close to anyone else but close enough for Dean not to complain of being 'visually cock blocked'. The two men adjusted their jeans and sat down.

"Wow." Sam said, grin on his face as he scanned the scenery. "Tybee was a good idea, not to mention how close we are to one of the most haunted cities in America..." Dean snorted and shook his head as he swallowed the over priced but heavily loaded mixed concoction he'd bought two of.

"Oh no, no jobs! This is us blending in and being two sexually deprived men who deserve a piece of southern hospitality, brother." To exaggerate his statement, he nodded and smiled at a group of obvious college age girls who were looking over. A few smiled back and then turned to each other, giggling and whispering. "See? The kindness is just..." Dean trailed off before Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, try to contain yourself." Despite his want to do a job in Savannah, he knew Dean was right. They hadn't ever done anything like this. Sure they'd dropped off to a tourist spot once or twice if it was in the same town as a job...but they'd never just went anywhere to actually enjoy themselves. Sam was 24 and this was his first actual vacation, probably Dean's too. So, he tipped one of his two drinks back and realized Wet Willie's gave you more than enough alcohol in their slushy drinks. The brother's hadn't even had swimming trunks or anything meant for the beach. So like with everything else, they'd improvised. At the Impala, they'd taken their socks and boots off. Stripped themselves of their shirts and rolled their jean legs up. Sure it was totally unfashionable, but the ladies didn't seem to mind much.

"Sammy! Check out fuchsia over there!" Dean hissed as he nudged his brother, jerking his head in her direction. Sam took another sip and grinned around the rim of the plastic cup.

"Fuchsia?" He questioned as he tried to find what his brother was going on about, then he seen her. She was shorter, curvy and toned. Her skin was sun kissed and her hair was a bright pink and purple color. The modest chest and nice back side was wrapped in a bright teal bikini. Then the tattoos. She was covered in flowers and a random things he couldn't make out from this distance. The grip on his cup loosened as he had to fight the urge to pull a Dean and drool all over himself. The older brother cracked an evil smile and nudged him again.

"Go talk to her, Sammy. She's been starin' at you boy." Dean prodded, hoping his brother would get up and go speak to her. He just watched as Sam chewed his bottom lip for a moment and shook his head, going back to his drink. Dean groaned and shook his head, getting his balance as he awkwardly pushed off the ground to stand. "Nope, c'mon." He barked at him, trying to sound more stern. Sam's shoulders slumped as he rose up, angling himself away from the girl so he could talk to his brother.

"Dean, she's probably just looking for someone..." He went to say before Dean groaned and cut him off.

"No! She's checkin' you out. We're going to walk over there and you're going to give your other drink to her. I am going to give my other drink to the pretty red-head she's chatting with. Simple and fail proof. There's a few things that will turn a beautiful young woman's head in a situation like this..." He motioned around them, shit eating grin on his face. Sam shook his head, having to grin too. "A few of those things are money, nice bodies and free alcohol." The older brother winked from behind his aviators. Sam let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head and taking another gulp of his drink.

"Well, we got two of those things on our side then..." To prove a point, he flexed his stomach and arms. Dean snorted and motioned him to follow. Within an hour, they had dinner dates with both mentioned women. The Winchesters hung around on the beach for another hour with the two girls, talking and passing a frisbee back and forth. Fuchsia and Red's names were actually Ronni and Mona. Even the names were cute. Once the group split up and Dean and Sam knew where to meet with the girls, they headed to their room to shower and change.

"This is goin' to be so much fun. Tell me, which one looks more like a 'vacationing cop'?" Dean asked, holding up two shirts. One was a faded green graphic tee with a pin up on it, the other was a plain white cotton tee. One of the few he owned which had no stains. Sam paused with shaving to shrug, motioning to the white tee.

"White tee." He looked back to the mirror and rinsed his razor out, swiping it up his throat again. For once, he didn't cut himself or give himself razor burn. The tv was blasting something about the local party scene, Sam cringed thinking about it. Too many drunk teenagers and drugs floating around. The beach wasn't so bad, but the clubs did not sound like fun. He kept waiting for a phone call or something to happen to ruin this. Sam was too afraid to have much fun. Always had been afraid of a lot of fun.

"You're sulking Sam." Dean called him out. Sam blinked and ignored his brother as he wiped the mirror off with his towel. "What is wrong with you?" Sam shrugged and dried his face off, stepping out and snatching up his thin tan cotton button up.

"Nothing, just keep waiting for the phone to ring or Cas to pop in sayin' he's got a job for us." Carefully he buttoned it up and left the top two buttons undone. His hair was still wet but he pushed it back before rolling his sleeves up. The silence grew between the brothers until Dean checked his watch and tapped it.

"10 more minuets before we meet up with Ronni and Mona." The mention of their names made that womanizing smile return to his face. Sam rolled his eyes as he finished with his belt and slipped into his boots. Dean grabbed his leather jacket and his wallet, opening the door to the room. Sam was right out behind him, shutting the door. "Don't worry, I get it. I keep waitin' too." Dean paused to give his younger brother a sympathetic glance. The moment lingered in the air for a heartbeat, but was lost right as Dean slipped his glasses on.

"God, you are terrible Dean." Sam shot at him. Dean chuckled and descended the stairs to the parking lot.

"Nope, I'm a man Sam. I have needs. Those women, they have needs too. So do you. Tonight we're Top Gunning. You're my Goose. Don't crash and burn on me." Dean said, obviously proud of himself as he unlocked the Impala and opened the drivers side door. Sam gave him a dead panned look. Dean realized he wasn't going to get any reaction out of him and grumbled as he hopped in and started the engine up. How could Sam not get that? That was genius! Sam piled in and shut his door, sneaking a small grin at his brother's obvious aggravation.


	3. Kissing A Donkey

**A/N: Hello you guys! If you have enjoyed what you have read so far, **  
><strong>please feel free to leave a comment and favfollow this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SPN.**

Chapter 3 : Kissing A Donkey

The duo met up with the girls from the beach, going into a place called Frannie's. It was on the boardwalk and as the sunset kicked in, it definitely set the mood for the group. The two story restaurant was packed with couples and groups of friends getting food and drinks. It wasn't upscale, but the sea food was fresh and it had a great atmosphere for dates. The food wasn't exactly cheap either, but Dean didn't mind. Regardless of how the night ended, Mona and her friend Ronni were a trip. Sam was laughing harder than usual once his nerves relaxed.

A few beers in and a steam pot with plenty of melted butter, Mona was leaning further and further into him. The red head had big brown eyes and a pierced lip, which worked for herself. Dean usually didn't find himself attracted to metal in the face of a pretty girl, but Mona's bright white teeth, neat maxi dress and sandals were changing his mind quickly.

Sam seemed to be hitting it off with the heavily tattooed Ronni. The pink haired woman was in a short pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. The pink converse on her feet seemed the cherry on top. At some point, Sam had allowed the girl to slide a little closer. The brother's found out they were locals, going to a local tech college for graphic design. Ronni was 21 and Mona was two days past 22. Dean couldn't help but grin as Sam shot him a look, shaking his head. Little brother mouthed _'we're cradle robbers'_. Dean just shrugged it off and nonchalantly flipped him off. Hey, he couldn't help it if he didn't look his age and still had the mojo.

After their plates had been cleared a while later and their drinks topped off, the girls started asking about leaving soon. Dean wrapped his arm casually around Mona's shoulders and asked her where she had in mind. The red head shrugged and cast a look to her friend, who seemed to be along the same wave length.

"Our apartment is a few minuets off the Island if you wanna come over...there's a heated pool down stairs..." Mona grinned, catching the glint in Dean's eyes. The older man tried not to seem too thrilled about it.

"Sounds fine to me, what about you Sam?" Dean asked with a somewhat serious expression on his face. The beers had softened Sam up, he just raised his glass and finished it off casually.

"Lets go then. Gonna show you ladies how to play some serious Chicken." The giggle that left Ronni was adorable. Dean grinned and they piled out of the booth.

"Be right back ladies, going to go pay the check." Mona slid out and fixed her dress, letting Dean walk past her and to the counter. He took out his wallet and a credit card, handing it over to watch the older woman slide it and hand it back. He put it back and thanked her, turning and almost cussing when he bumped into someone he didn't want to be seeing right now. "Damn it!" Dean growled, after he managed to get his heart to slow down. With almost panic, he grabbed the front of Castiel's trench coat and drug him to the men's rest room. Castiel had a curious look on his face, as he tilted his head. "Please tell me you came for the crab legs, Cas!" Dean growled out as he quickly made sure all the stalls were empty. The angel remained stoic and watched him.

"No Dean, I have no need for food. I am here because I need you to come with me." The gravely voice grated against Dean's resolve to not punch him and dunk his head in a toilet. The hunter shook his head, motioning to the door.

"No! I am on a date! Sam and I needed a break!" Castiel blinked and seemed unaffected by the situation at hand, or Dean's need for human contact. Horizontally.

"Heaven doesn't award breaks of it's chosen warriors, Dean." The angel paused before he inhaled and looked around the restroom. "I'm sorry. I understand you and Sam need some rest, but you've already been here two days. It's more than anyone else gets." His logic made Dean madder.

"What? Are you keeping tabs on us?" Then he paused, holding up his hands before taking a step towards the door. "Nope, I'm not going this time. I have a beautiful woman out there who wants to play chicken, for cryin' out loud...even Sam is having fun!" Dean was almost begging at this point. He knew deep down if he had to leave without seeing Mona in her bikini again it wouldn't kill him, but seeing his little brother laughing and being a normal twenty something meant a lot to him. Castiel's face remained unphased, except for the slight softening around the eyes. There was subtle down turn in his lips. Maybe Cas would give them a break, Dean hoped.

"I am sorry Dean, but your need to play with domesticated fowl must wait. I need your help right now. We are losing time." The angel sounded resolute and went to raise his hand to Dean's forehead before he stepped back, waving his arms.

"Don't you zap me!" He growled, beyond pissed at the situation. "Let me go get Sam and break those girl's hearts...damn it Cas!" Dean let out as he quickly stepped out and caught Sam's eye. The look on his face tipped his brother off that something was definitely not right. Sam excused himself and gave Ronni a smile before he allowed Dean to pull him inside the mens rest room.

"Dean what is it.." Sam started to ask until he seen Castiel. The younger man's face fell and the glint left his eyes. What little bit of a buzz he had going flew right out the window. With a groan he threw his arms up and motioned towards the angel. "See! I told you! I knew this was going to happen!" Then after a few seconds to collect himself, Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "What is it, Cas?"

"I need Dean to come with me right now. Someone's life is in danger." Cas' voice didn't waver and as always, stayed level and unexcitable.

"Who's life?" Dean asked, finally starting to bite on the hook Castiel was dangling.

"Someone who plays a huge part of our future, or did. I'm not sure how much has changed, but that's to think about later. We need to go now Dean." The two brothers shared a lingering look and Dean took his jacket from Sam's arm. Begrudgingly he shrugged it on and made sure his phone was on him and his pistol was still tucked comfortably in the back of his jeans. Sam sighed again and gave his brother a quick pat on the back. Dean on the other hand, was pouting.

"Tell the girls I got sick and go finish the night out. I'll call you when I figure what's goin' on." Dean grumbled and shook his head, wishing he was able to stay and carry on with the girls and his brother. Sam nodded and licked his lips, accepting the Impala keys from his brother.

"I will. If it's an emergency keep calling until I answer it. If it's not, uh, guess I'll call you back when I get a chance if I miss your call..." Sam didn't want to smile, but he couldn't help it. Dean just huffed up and rolled his eyes.

"Lucky bastard." The eldest Winchester turned to Castiel and motioned to hurry up. "Come on Alice, off to Wonderland! This better be worth the..." Before Dean had a chance to finish his sentence, Castiel had them in a hospital lobby. Well, it looked like a hospital lobby. Smelled like a hospital but there wasn't any sick people or obnoxious sounds. The hunter grunted and held his stomach for just a moment. Damn, he hated 'zapping' anywhere. Castiel didn't do it too often. Whatever was going on must be very important for him to do it. "This a hospital?" Castiel shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, seeing the lights flicker.

"No. This is an asylum where murderers and dangerous people are treated. Well, treated isn't exactly the word. There's a girl here, she's in room 268. It's on the third floor. I will create a diversion, get her away from this place. No matter what." Castiel raised his hand towards the doors that locked from the inside. The sign above read 'West Ward'. Dean wanted to question why they'd be bailing anyone out of a crazy house like this, but Castiel worked his angel mojo and the doors opened. "Hurry Dean!" His voice seemed a little more higher pitched than normally. So without any more a due, Dean took off at a brisk walk until he found the elevator. He got in and hit the third floor button. The metal doors slid shut and it jerked as it started going upwards.

He cracked his neck, wondering who this girl was he was springing. He didn't have too long to wonder when the lights in the elevator flickered and there was a squeaky groan from above. He shuddered. "C'mon..." He grunted, waiting for the doors to hurry up and ding. Seconds later they did and he shot out, knowing he'd be taking the stairs on the way out. More lights flickered and there was no staff in sight. It was just a long creepy white hallway with white metal doors. It smelled like nothing. Sterile and sanitary. It gave him the creeps as he began jogging. The hunter took a sharp right and noticed there wasn't any noise coming from anywhere. Weird. His eyes scanned the room numbers until he finally found 268. He grabbed the door handle but it didn't budge. "Son of a bitch!" He grunted as he looked into the tiny window. The room was dimly lit, the lights inside flickering. His green eyes scanned what he could see of it, he didn't see any girl.

A noise down the hallway distracted him. He stood back from the door and felt the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. The hunter looked, seeing nothing. His spidey sense was starting to tingle though. There was something going on here. Again he returned to the door and finally seen the girl. She was poking out of a dark corner, head hung. Dean sighed with relief, before hearing the noise down the hall way again. This wasn't good at all. He looked, still nobody there. Downside, the temperature was quickly dropping and he could see his breath. The hunter in him kicked into full gear. They had to go now! Dean looked back in to the girl who seemed to be as still as death. "GET BACK!" He shouted to her. The girl's head barely tilted to the side, brown hair hanging down over face. If she was looking at him he couldn't tell. He was about to yell again before he watched her take a few steps back.

The hunter took out his gun and pulled the slide back, flipping the safety down. The noise was getting louder, out of the corner of his eyes he seen the clip boards being pulled from their holders beside the room doors. With three well-aimed shots, the locking mechanism on the metal door gave and he kicked it in. Once he was inside, he was able to get his first good look at her. She was a waifer, almost emaciated. Her clothes were obviously ward assigned and her stringy greasy brown hair was all over the place. The girl might be 120 lbs soaking wet. Couldn't be more than 5 ft with a few inches. But, now wasn't the time as more crashing sounded outside the room. Dean stepped forward and held his hand out to the girl.

"Gotta go sweetheart, c'mon!" He encouraged her, but she stayed rooted in place. He couldn't see her eyes still, but he felt them boring into him. Any other time he would never put his hands on a female without her permission but right now was an exception. Something was after them and Castiel said he had to get her out, no matter what. The man groaned with frustration at the situation as he ignored his instincts and grabbed the girl up. She seemed to grunt and swung at him, but he threw her off when she was air born and over his shoulder. As soon as Dean stepped out into the hallway, there was shelves of medical equipment being pushed over and knocked out of the way as if something was working it's way through. "What the hell?" Dean asked himself before he heard it. His body erupted in chills and memories he'd tried to suppress come to the surface.

The multiple clicks of nails on linoleum, the putrid sulfur smell, the growls and gnashing. Dean gripped the girl tightly. Hell hounds. Fear had him frozen in place. The growls were getting louder, his chest and stomach tighten out of reflex.

"RUN NOW!" The booming of Castiel's voice shook him out of his moment before he took off at a dead sprint. The angel was holding the beasts at bay as he ran full speed to the emergency exit and tried to hang onto the girl as he hurdled the stairs. "What...the...hell!" He gasped between strides as the first floor exit door came into his view. He pushed the doors open and ran them through the lobby and out the front door. He didn't stop to look back until he was in the parking lot. Dean took a second to catch his breath, letting his racing heart take a second to get it's second wind. The hunter was going to set the shaking girl down before a loud explosion knocked him off his feet. Dean grunted and lost his grip on the girl as she hit the pavement hard, rolling before stopping. He looked over to her, hopping up on his feet but staying low to in case there was a secondary explosion. Dean quickly rolled her over and felt her pulse, she was alive just unconscious.

"We need to go." Castiel said right beside him. The hunter jumped and was about to retort before the angel zapped them to a cemetary. Dean ignored the turning in his stomach and found the girl in the same position she'd been on the asphalt of the parking lot.

"STOP THAT!" Dean yelled, exasperated. Jesus! This was getting so old! Castiel ignored him and walked around, kneeling to touch the girls forehead.

"She's unconscious for now." The angel trailed off, face impassive as he pushed some of the hair out of her face. "You did exceptionally well with the short amount of time you got her out, Dean." The flat tone of his voice as he complimented him only served to further piss off the hunter.

"Well maybe I can get a dog treat since you assholes enjoy treating me like one." He shot at the angel in response, but soon tried to cool off. Hell hounds did not serve his nerves well. "I have too many questions right now, but can you first tell me why we're in this cemetary?" Castiel nodded, stood and looked around. He took a few steps, the trench coat swaying back and forth. He pointed to a rose-colored marble tombstone. Dean squinted his eyes and fished out his Zippo. The small flame jumped to life as he crouched down and illuminated the epitaph the best he could. "Felix Marie Childs. March 19th 1994-September 24 2010. Beloved Daughter and inspiration to All." Dean read off, wondering why this was relevant. "Uh, Cas?" The angel had walked back to crouch down next to the girl, touching her shoulder with visible sympathy. That wasn't normal Cas behavior.

"This is Felix Marie Childs. She died and like you, I raised her from the dead a few weeks ago." The angel gave a look to Dean. Dean clenched his jaw, meeting his companion's gaze. There were many shadows swirling in the blue depths of Castiel's eyes. A lot of thoughts.

"Despite the fact I'm thrilled to not be the only one in the club now, why'd ya bring her back Cas?" Dean asked, looking the small girl over. His gut twisted. Had she been in hell, too? For her sake, he'd hoped not.

"Felix was chosen from birth to possibly fulfill a very important prophecy. But, like all things involving humans, nothing was certain. Her Path forked and she didn't get the chance to make vital choices for herself." Cas paused, finally standing and casting a woeful glance towards the tombstone. "Since birth she'd been assigned a Guardian angel. But two years ago when the host of Heaven started falling into chaos her Guardian was ordered to return to her garrison. Anahara was greatly concerned for the girl. I'd agreed to occasionally look in on her, but I became preoccupied with you and your brother. A demon killed Felix on her way to church." There was tones in his voice Dean had only heard a few times from the seemingly emotionally devoid angel. He sounded like he was regretful or guilty, maybe both.

"So the kid was supposed to fulfill some prophecy?" The skeptical tone in Dean's voice made Castiel shake his head, before the angel sighed.

"Felix was preset with an important destiny, with either Path she chose. There was certain...wheels in motion to make sure she would end up where we needed her to be at the right time. When she was born, it echoed through all angel's ears Dean." The hunter re-pocketed his lighter as he inhaled deeply, trying to comprehend what Cas was trying to tell him.

"So you guys were manipulating her?" Dean grunted, not totally surprised. He knew what that was like first hand. Cas only blinked, not taking his words as an insult the way Dean had meant it.

"In a way, yes. Anahara knew that the war between Heaven and Hell was only going to get worse. Demons were making attempts on Felix's life. This girl means more than anything you or I have ever done. She could be a deciding factor Dean, she might be able to end it all." There was a silence between them as the girl remained stock still on the dewy grass, feet away from her old grave.

"How?" It was a simple question, but it demanded a lot in response. At this point he'd take any help he could get in this crazy mess the angels had him and his brother running all over to clean up.

"When she was murdered, one of the two possible Paths were removed. Now, there's only the one way...the way that should lead her to Ascension. But, her rescue wasn't sanctioned by Heaven. It had been forbidden but I know she's the key to the end of this madness. Anahara showed me things, Dean. This child will save us all, but there is something you need to know. It's the only factor both Paths had in common for her." His voice was gravely and held so much seriousness in it. Dean's eyebrows rose, encouraging him to continue.

"Which would be?" The hunter impatiently crossed his arms and looked around the darkness of the cemetary. Castiel sighed and looked back down to the girl before meeting his friend's face.

"You. Felix and yourself were fated to cross paths either way. As much as I am grateful she is here now with the possibility of all she could do...I am deeply apologetic for what Anahara and myself took from her and yourself." The angel's face frowned, eyebrows faintly furrowing. "She could have been your soul mate, Dean. The other Path would have taken her through college, a career, meeting you in a diner in Greensboro, married with three children." The confession all but gave Dean a heart attack. That was ridiculous, he'd never settle down or have kids. He'd be dead by 50 and it would probably be because of a demon or a deal...which would also mean a demon. So, he just scoffed and shook his head.

"No way that could have happened, Cas. No way." His doubt and the conviction he had in it only made Cas' frown deepen. But after a few hard seconds of eye contact, Dean cleared his throat and went on. "Even if that were true, what now for her? How do I play into this great destiny or 'path' bullshit you're talkin' about?" The angel in the trench coat ran his hand inches above Felix's head, healing the small cuts there from her skidding on the pavement earlier.

"Felix needs to heal for right now, then we will need to prepare her. I spoke with the angel whom we call the 'Pathfinder'. He sees into the future of humans, so to speak. He told me she will still need you, and to make sure she got to you. A lot he couldn't see, warned me that some things are still subject to deviation. We must be careful."

"We?" Dean retorted, obviously not happy with the turn of events the night has brought on.

"Yes Dean, we. For months you and Sam have been looking for answers. I have been looking for answers, now we have one." Castiel stood, obviously more stern than usual. "This isn't an option." The slightly smaller bodied angel squared his shoulder's with Dean's. The hunter clenched his jaw and his nose slightly flared.

"Kiss my ass." He growled, but the angel didn't back off.

"You don't own a donkey, and if you did I would not kiss it. But animals aside, this is vital. Don't you see?" Cas' blue eyes bored into Dean's green ones, unwavering.

"The only thing I see is some poor girl who had a bright future until angels got involved! It's funny how you over grown pigeons seem to screw everyone's lives up!" Dean's voice was rising until Castiel shook his head and yelled back.

"Enough! From the moment this girl was born, she was created to serve a higher purpose. She was a target. I'll admit to taking certain actions and allowing certain things to happen, but it will be her decision ultimately that decides whether or not she plays a role in this. With you by her side she has a greater chance of succeeding. Isn't that what you do? Help people?" The angel had struck a nerve as Dean's right eye twitched. The hunter licked his lips and cast a glance to Felix. He rubbed his face and sighed, giving a slight nod.

"I expect you to explain a helluva lot more later, but I am too tired for this right now. I was nearly drunk when you snatched me up earlier. Gonna need some sleep." The man was tired and all this wasn't helping the headache he felt coming on. Whatever was waiting for him in relation to the girl, it could wait until after he'd gotten some sleep.

"Fine. I will take you back to the room you and your brother have rented. He's not there, he's with the two women." The reminder made Dean grimace, but he shook it off.

"What about the kid? Is she goin' to wake up and try to kill me or somethin'? Why was she in that place?" The questions spilled out before he could stop them. Only when Castiel went to answer him did he shake his head and hold his hands up. "Nope, don't answer any of that except the one about her being a killer."

"No, I don't think she will attack you. I can make sure she stays unconscious until I am able to return after you've slept, if that will make you more comfortable." The angel offered and surprisingly Dean accepted.

"Works for me. C'mon Scotty, time to get back to the Enterprise." He grumbled, making sure his wallet and pistol were still safely in pockets and on his person. Cas gave him a puzzled look as he gently picked the small girl up. Her head lolled from side to side before he adjusted her in his arms. Dean studied the relaxed face as her head rested on the shoulder of the angel. The fingers of unease settled into his mind, she looked terrible and nothing about this sat right with him.

"Dean, touch me." Castiel said calmly, looking at him expectantly. Dean's eyebrows shot up and she scrunched his nose.

"Advice to you for the day, Wings, is don't ever say that again." With a small smirk the hunter rested his hand on the angel's shoulder and they were gone.


	4. Seashells

Chapter 4 Seashells

The morning came early in Georgia. It peeked up above the ocean as the smell of salt and wet sand filled the motel room. The world outside was just getting started.

"Dean, wake up." The gruff voice of Castiel pulled the hunter from his precious few hours of sleep. Dean opened his eyes and then shut them, willing the angel to go away silently. The salty air woke his body up though, enjoying the smell as it came in through the cracks in the windows. "Dean." Finally he grunted and sighed, pushing himself up onto his elbows and blinking furiously.

"I'm up Cas." He replied as he yawned and looked around the dimly lit room. He noticed two things aside from the angel standing at the foot of the double bed. One, Sam still wasn't back yet. Two, sleeping soundlessly was the girl he and Cas had sprung from the mental ward last night. The visible reminder left him feeling aggravated all over again, but he sucked it up. With determination he sat up all the way and hung his legs off the side of the bed. "Now what?" He asked the angel who of course, already had a plan.

"I will go retrieve your brother, then we will speak with Felix." It sounded so simple, but Sam would need to bring the Impala with him.

"I'll just text him, tell him I am back. He'll get it when he wakes up." Though Dean was very jealous he'd had to skip out on the fun activities...he wasn't about to shorten Sam's good time. His answer must have placated Cas because he didn't try to argue with him.

"Fine. I shall wake Felix up, I sense she is well rested. I will need to heal her." Dean looked at the angel's face, seeing the skin around his mouth tighten. Then he looked to the girl, sprawled haphazardly on Sam's bed. Her hair was a giant mess and looked like a dark ink splat against the cream-colored blanket. Not to be pervish, his eyes swept over what he could see of her skin. Neck, arms, half of one leg and some of her stomach. Dean didn't see any injuries.

"Kid don't look hurt." Quickly he pulled his cell out and sent Sam a text message saying to call when he woke up and that he was back at the motel.

"Her worst injuries are not visible to the eye, unfortunately. Her mind is fractured, similar to Sam's when he returned from Hell." The angel quietly walked to the side of the other bed and bent slightly. Dean watched as he touched her forehead and her eyes shot open. And just like that, the still girl was full of life. Dean side stepped to get a better view of the small girl who was quickly backing away from them. Castiel remained quiet as she fell backwards off the bed and knocked over the bedside table. The shattering sound confirmed she'd broken the decorative sea shell lamp. He shook his head before deciding to step in.

"Hey, easy kid. We're not gonna hurt ya." Dean tried sounding calm, holding up his hands as his eyes stayed trained on Felix. Now she was balled into the corner of the wall behind the knocked over table. Pieces of broken ceramic were scattered everywhere, her hair was hanging over her face. Everyone was still, he was almost holding his breath. She was so small and frail looking. Her pale hands were bracing her against the walls, he could see her pronounced wrist bones. She looked so delicate and fragile. He swallowed hard, shaking the pity for this stranger. "I know it must be scary to wake up somewhere strange..." He tried to appeal to her. Felix's breath remained quick and she didn't move.

"Dean..." Castiel said, but he ignored the angel. With carefully practiced strength, the hunter lowered himself to a crouch to be eye level with her.

"I'm Dean, this geek squad lookin' guy behind me is Castiel..." He paused and tried to think. "You're Felix Childs, right?" His question seemed to not affect her, so he kept talking. "We got you out of the looney bin last night. You hit your head, knocked you out cold. Do you remember?"

"Dean..." Castiel interrupted him again, and finally Dean turned his head sharply.

"What?" He hissed back, eyes narrowed. The angel gave him a look he didn't understand before he spoke again.

"Felix doesn't speak. Hasn't said anything since she was admitted to the psychiatric ward." This new information thoroughly served to piss Dean off even more.

"You could have told me that, Cas!" He snapped, before closing his eyes while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was trying to tell you." The angel responded, looking as if he was pouting. "I am sorry." Dean wanted to tell him to shove it but his cell phone went off and he sighed. He cast one look to the girl before standing and flipping it open. "Sammy?" He asked with a little more gruff than intended.

"Dean? Everything alright?" Sam's voice was heavy from sleep and Dean could hear the car door shut in the background.

"Oh, just peachy. I'm here and we've got..." He paused to cast a side glance to the girl who hadn't moved one inch. "Company. Stop and get three coffees and some breakfast would ya? You know what I like, but uh, get something a chick would like too." There was silence for a second.

"A chick? You guys rescued a woman last night?"

"Kinda. I'll catch you up when you get here." The frustration didn't go unnoticed by Sam as Dean replied to his brother. The sound of the engine starting on the other end told him Sam was going to be there soon.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." The line went dead and he tossed his phone onto his own bed, before going back to where the girl was. Castiel was staring at her intently and it was starting to give Dean the willies.

"Alright, you starin' at her like that isn't going to help. It's creepy, man." Dean told him as he sat on the bed Felix had just been sleeping in. He rested his elbows on his knees and began cracking his fingers. Castiel averted his eyes and looked around before he tilted his head.

"I need to go, I will be back as soon as I can. You need to find somewhere safe to take her. Bobby Singer's would be smart." And with that, the angel was gone. His sudden disappearing act made the girl grunt in surprise and fall back. Dean's eye brow shot up and he couldn't help but grin.

"So you are watching, huh?" He commented, realizing she wasn't going to talk anytime soon most likely. Felix had fallen down onto her butt when Castiel's vanishing act happened, so she just pulled her knees up to her chest. He seen how her fingers were curled around the dirty white material of the hospital pants. The girl needed a good shower, especially her hair. It seemed caked with grease. Though her eyes weren't visible to him, he could feel the weight of them boring into his. It was an eerie feeling, similar to the one he got when he was working a ghost case. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Okay kid, this is what we're gonna do..." He stood and walked over to his duffle bag, taking out a pair of black sweat pants and his old Iron Maiden tee shirt. He sniffed them to make sure they were clean. Luckily they were.

"You're going to go take a shower and put these on, then when my brother gets back we're gonna have a group meeting over breakfast. Sound good?" The older man sounded pretty confident in what he was saying. Felix didn't move though. He blinked and scratched his head. "Felix, I'm not a bad guy. The man who just poofed out of here, he's an angel. Feathers and halo, whole nine yards. We're just trying to help you out." Dean tried to sound caring, but just ended up sounding more frustrated.

Felix was trying to decide whether or not this was a dream. Had she finally had a psychotic break? The last 24 hours seemed like a blur. One minuet there was flickering lights and people running past her door...the next she was here. This had to be a motel room, there was a brochure thanking whoever for choosing the 'Sunset Wave'. Yeah, she's finally lost her brain. No way would she be here...and an angel? The young woman blinked and fought the urge to rub her foot. Felix had cut it when she fell over the broken pieces of lamp. Cut. She was cut, it stung. She wasn't asleep. This 'Dean', who's eyes looked like a forest of evergreens, had saved her. Him and the angel. Angel. Her heart began beating faster.

Why would an angel save her? Her mind tried recalling stories of angels from the Bible. Usually angels only showed themselves when things were going to happen of importance. Was this why she came back? Had to be. Her Uncle's old sermons began echoing through the tattered parts of her memory. Angels are of God, and God is good. Her eyes drifted up from behind her curtain of hair and she realized Dean was still waiting on her to reply. Should she speak? The white walls were now gone, he wanted to hear her lips move. Slowly, she braced herself on the walls and hoisted herself up. The movement sent a rush of blood to her foot, the stinging doubled but she ignored it.

Dean took a deep breath and was watching her. His eyes were everywhere all at once. Those were animal eyes. Calm yet alert. He was an animal. Green. Wild. Her arms broke out in goose bumps. Felix took a deep breath but kept her head hung low.

"Okay." Her voice was like sand paper from not being used in so long. Her eyes went to his face and he seemed very relieved she'd spoken. Felix didn't linger to marinate in the moment, she hastily snatched the clothes and bolted into the bathroom. Quickly she shut the door and locked it. Once it was locked and she knew she was alone...she just remained still. There was accents of colors all around her. Reds, pinks, blues and greens. Colorful sea shell accents and a corny sea shell soap dish. They must be at the beach. Felix felt a pang in her chest. She'd never been to the beach before.

Soon she found towels and a small bar of soap. Quickly Felix stripped and turned the shower on, almost groaning when the hot water hit her skin. For minuets the girl just stood there, letting it roll over her skin. Her mind just went from thought to thought, making her frustrated. It was so hard to focus for too long on anything since she'd come back. Once Felix was done, she turned the water off and began drying. Carefully she slipped into the black sweat pants Dean had handed to her. They were really long and baggy, but she rolled the waist a few times and rolled up the legs. His shirt was also big on her, but it was soft from wear. It had been weeks since she'd felt anything against her skin except scratchy hospital clothes.

With a heaving sigh, the teenager grabbed the towel and wiped the mirror. Meeting her weary stare...her eyes. Those milky white orbs. Where a warm chocolate brown color used to be, now was the proof she'd been dead. Living dead girl. A shiver ran it's way up and down her spine. No wonder everyone seemed to shy away from her, she'd have done the same if it was someone else. Her chest tightened as she turned the cold water on and found the half empty tube of tooth paste. Trying not to touch the end directly, she squeezed some onto her finger and began swiping it across her teeth and tongue. Once rinsed and her hair pushed back behind her ears, Felix debated whether or not to walk out.

Of course she'd have to walk out, if not, Dean came across as the type of guy who'd not think twice to kick down the door. So with a deep breath, she twisted the door knob and turned the light off. Felix seen he was sitting on the other bed, obviously aggravated by his body language. It took him a moment to acknowledge her. Her stomach tightened and before he could see her eyes, she turned her face away and sat on 'her' bed.

"Feel better?" Dean asked, sounding as if he already knew the answer. Felix nodded and started fidgeting with the hospital band on her wrist. Not so gently she began tugging it, reddening the skin. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she didn't want to scare him. He didn't say anything else to here for a few minuets. Felix used the time to turn her back to him, bending her legs up into her chest. "Ah, Sammy's here." Dean announced. She noted how his voice sounded relieved. Carefully she peeked around to watch him open the door and let another man in. Sammy was tall, very tall. He also had two bags in one hand and a cardboard tray of coffee in the other.

"Hey..." He said as he came in, heading towards the small round table to set the food and coffee down. Dean sighed with relief as he snatched one of the coffees. "So uh..."

"Oh, uh Sammy, this is Felix Childs." Dean grunted, popping the tab back against the plastic lid. Felix's stomach tightened, realizing she would need to speak again. Within the furthest corners of her mind she was trying to remember everything she'd been taught about politeness. It was always good to be polite. With a deep breath she stood and began tugging at the bracelet again. Her hair was hanging in her face again, but not doing as much of a good job at hiding her as it did before. Between damp dark strands, she watched Sammy wipe his hands off on his jeans and shoot his brother a look.

"Hi Felix. I'm Dean's brother, Sam." His voice was warmer than Dean's, friendlier. He took a few steps towards her and extended his hand. The teen stopped tugging on her bracelet and stared at the palm. It was callused and there were lots of faint scars across the knuckles. Fighting. Worker. Many words shot through her mind in an instant. Still yet, she didn't move.

"She's shy, Sammy." Dean said, trying to explain the reason why she wasn't shaking his hand. After a few more seconds, the taller brother pursed his lips awkwardly and withdrew his hand.

"Right, well, some people are." He was trying to ease her discomfort, and Felix couldn't help but feel a little bad about not shaking his hand while Dean began pilfering the brown bags of food. She remained in place, but watched as the brothers divided up everything. When the smell hit her nose, her stomach made a loud monstrous sound. It had been so loud and sudden it spooked her. Dean on the other hand, chuckled in a way before extending out a Styrofoam container.

"Here ya go, sweetheart." His green eyes were trained on her as he waited. Her cheeks warmed until she took it carefully and tried not to rip it open. It had been a long time since she'd had real food. The food she'd eaten inside white walls had been tasteless. Bland. White. Her hand shook as her fingers pushed the lid in then up, inside she found perfection. Scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns. The fork was inside, packaged with a napkin and salt and pepper. Another loud rumble from her stomach broke the silence. She ignored her embarrassment, deciding before she took the first bite she needed to say thank you. Her face tilted up a little bit more, trying to look more put together than what she felt. Here goes nothing. But as her mouth opened, Sam and Dean had began to talk about Sam's last night. So she waited until there was a break in their conversation. Moments later it happened.

"Dean? Sam?" She croaked out, resisting the urge to cover her mouth at the scratchy sound. Both men stopped chewing and turned to face her, cheeks puffy from food. Their gazes were intense and curious, eyebrows high. The pressure was almost too much. Her heart pounded. Felix licked her lips and set her food down, clasping her hands in her lap and tugging hard on the bracelet.

"Y'okay?" Dean mumbled, crumbled flying out of his mouth and landing on his shirt. Sam quickly chewed and swallowed, wiping his mouth with his hand. Felix nodded, twisting the bracelet and clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Thank you for this.." She motioned to the food. "I'm..." Felix struggled with the right words, before holding up the bracelet to reference and then tapping her head. Her chest tightened. "I'm not me, I mean, I am me...but I'm not the real me." The 18 year old scratched her temple and she felt frustrated, then her eyes found Sam's. His were more hazel, but they were beautiful too. Warmer. His face softened and she seen his jaw tighten. "I was...misplaced?" Suddenly, her eyes stung as her teeth bit into her lip. Why was she crying now? It was the men watching her, especially Sam. Nobody had looked at her with sympathy in a long time. Genuine sympathy.

"Misplaced? What do you mean Felix?" Sam asked, forgetting his food for the time being. Dean set his biscuit down too, eyeing her curiously. She shrugged and wiped her eyes.

"I was misplaced. I should have went to heaven, but I didn't. And now, I'm all wrong. I was brought back wrong. So much inside that's missing." Her voice cracked a few times but she took a deep breath and shook her head. Sam gave Dean an almost panicked look, but the older Winchester mouthed 'long story'. It got quiet, both brothers not really sure exactly what to say to her. Felix shook her head again. "But, thank you. You and the angel..." Dean blinked and nodded, motioning to her food.

"No problem, kid. Go ahead and eat before your food gets cold."


End file.
